Thanksgiving 2013
by newgirl3366
Summary: A short story about Thanksgiving 2013
1. Chapter 1

***A Thanksgiving short story. There will be 1 or 2 more chapters in this. As always I do not own these characters. All rights go to EL James***

**_Thanksgiving November 2013_**

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear my baby boy shriek my name excitedly. The sound is accompanied by the pulsing drum of his footsteps as he hurries down the hall from his nursery to Christian and I's bedroom. He rounds the corner and enters our room, never slowing down, and climbs on our bed to join me. Christian enters behind him to join us.

Teddy nestles in my lap, pulling the knotted mess of sheets and blankets around his body. I kiss his head, running my fingers through his multitude of ruddy copper curls, which are, tousled this way and that. Christian is beginning to insist that I have Ted's haircut soon, telling me that he looks like a little girl and soon people will begin mistaking him for one. I am not interested in cutting them yet though. I love his shining curls; they are almost auburn in color and coupled with his perfect creamy skin he looks like a porcelain doll.

"Daddy see Lelot!" Teddy tells me and I raise an eyebrow, looking at Christian in question.

"You saw what?" I ask him as Ted continues to repeat this phrase in jubilation.

"That's Lelliot son." He corrects our son with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are teaching Ted to call your brother Lelliot?"

"And why not?" He looks affronted but I know it is in good humor. I just shake my head at him. "It's what I called him when I was a child. I think it's cute." Christian smirks and I cannot help smiling back. Christian Grey commenting on something as cute, it is a word I am surprised to hear pass between his lips. Being a father has and continues to change him every day.

"See Lelot Daddy!"

"We will son, very soon."

"Bekfast?"

"Yes, breakfast first." Christian kisses our little boys cheek and stands, scooping him up in his arms. "We are going to make breakfast Mommy, what would you like us to cook for you?"

"Surprise me Daddy." I reach up and give the bottoms of Ted's bare feet a tickle.

"Takes!" Ted calls out, making his preference of having pancakes for breakfast known. He becomes a stick mess of goo every time Mrs. Taylor prepares them for him but he does not mind a bit. He loves them and I am convinced would eat them not only for breakfast but for lunch and dinner too. Often I think Gail obliges his requests and serves them to him for lunch when I am at work. I would never let on that I know though, it is their special secret.

Kneeling down in the foyer, I fasten the last button on Ted's jacket. He and I are ready to go to Kate and Elliot's home in Kent for Thanksgiving dinner. I am sad that we will not be with Mom or Ray for the holiday this year. The only consolation is they will be here for Christmas. I hope Christian and I will have good news to share by then. Our family would be growing in the matter of only one month if only…I kiss Ted on the cheek and stand up, taking his little hand in mine. Dashing away any forlorn thoughts of sadness, I choose to think about the here and now. We have our beautiful boy and Christian is certain we will be expecting a daughter soon. No matter how many times I tell him we may have another son he refuses to hear me out. A girl he says, we will most definitely have a beautiful baby girl.

"Mommy," I look down at my cherub cheeked Ted.

"Yes Teddy?"

He holds his free hand up and shrugs his shoulders in query. "Daddy?"

Just then, the door to Christian's study clicks closed and I hear him coming down the hall. "Daddy is coming Teddy."

"Are we ready to leave Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer comes in the front door. "Both cars are parked in front. Which car will you and Mr. Grey be driving?"

"We will be driving the Saab Sawyer, thank you."

"Very well Mrs. Grey. Roth and I will follow in the SUV."

Sawyer reaches for Ted's bag and carries it out to the car for me. As Christian approaches, I notice he is finishing a phone call.

"Thank you…you too…bye." He takes the phone from his ear and ends the call.

"Who were you speaking with?" I ask him as Ted tugs my hand so that I will release his.

"I was wishing Leslie a happy Thanksgiving." Teddy darts to his father's side and takes Christian's hand.

"Go Daddy, see Lelot." He pulls on him, directing him toward the front door.

"How are she and Greg doing?" I reach for Christian's coat from the closet and hand it to him.

"They are well." Putting it on quickly he picks up Ted in attempt to slow him down, some days we can barely keep up with his nonstop energy. I marvel at the casual relationship, which has developed between Christian and his biological aunt. I would not say they are best friends and I truly doubt that Christian will ever get past some of the barriers, which still exist. The connection between the two is amicable though and that is all I can ask for.

Teddy is fast asleep within minutes. The lull of the car has always been a magical sleeping tonic for him. I see Christian glance up in the rearview mirror.

"He is sound asleep." He comments and turns the music down a smidgeon.

"I think he wore himself out with excitement. Hopefully, this little nap will give him the energy he needs to get through the day. Being with his aunts and uncles exhausts him."

Christian removes one of his hands from the steering wheel and grasps mine with it. "What about you Mrs. Grey? Are you tired?"

"In spite of our early morning copulation Mr. Grey I slept quite well last night and am very well rested." I glance over to see him cracking a smile. "Furthermore, the acts in which we engaged in served as quite a good method of relaxation."

"I am very glad to hear that." He brings my hand to his lips and I gasp when he sucks softly on my pinky finger. "Would you like to engage in to further acts of copulation later today?"

"Tonight Mr. Grey."

With his teeth, he nips my finger. "Definitely Mrs. Grey."

**CHRISTIAN PARKS THE CAR **in front of Kate and Elliot's house a short time later. The house is gigantic and I love it. It is a soft steel gray colored home and the front of it is dominated by a two-story turret on the left side, an expansive front porch in the middle that has two levels and a large bay window on the right. Two dormer windows for the rooms on the third floor are perched above the porch and there are numerous skylights dotting the roof. There is a four-car garage to house all of Elliot's toys and the house sits on over seven acres of land, which is mostly wooded. Elliot really outdid himself in building this house and I could not be happier for him and Kate.

Christian comes around to open my door before attempting to wake our sleeping toddler. Teddy's bright gray eyes spring open the moment he hears the back door open.

"Lelot!" He says sleepily. The eagerness in his voice is audible even though he is just waking up.

"Yes Teddy, Lelliot, Grandma and Grandpa are here."

Ted grins and claps his hands, struggling to get out of his car seat as fast as he can. I am unable to catch him to put his coat back on him. He dashes up the front steps and is met by an opening front door.

"Teddy!" Grace picks him up and kisses his face. He wraps his arms around her, squeezing her in a hug and then shouts out his new name for Elliot, wriggle down to go in search of his uncle.

Upon entering the house my senses are bombarded by warm, aromatic scents and my stomach growls in response. Kate has already decorated the house for Christmas and twinkling white lights are strung along with fresh evergreen garland along the sweeping staircase, leading up to the second and third floors. The décor in the home along with the holiday ornamentations are simple yet elegant.

Grace takes our coats and hands them to Ms. Callson who works for Kate and Elliot. She is an attractive woman, in her early thirties I guess and is very soft spoken. I thank her and she nods politely to me before going back to the kitchen.

"The boys are down in the media room Christian and Ana the ladies are all in the kitchen."

"I guess that's Grandma's way of tell us where we need to go Ted." Christian lifts Teddy and places him on his shoulders.

"You are always welcome to join us son, but be warned we will put you to work."

"No thank you Mom, I will leave that to all of you beautiful women." He bends slightly to kiss her cheek and she shoos him away. "I will be with the other men my gorgeous wife." He kisses my cheek and puts an arm around my waist.

"You two behave yourselves."

"Always Mommy." Christian grins.

"Ways Mommy." Teddy attempts to echo his daddy causing Grace and I both to giggle.

Walking through the house to the kitchen, I notice the colossal Douglas Fir towering nearly to the ceiling in the family room. The sheer size of the tree even rivals the stone fireplace it stands near. It is laden with white lights, flowing strands of gold and lavender ribbon cascade from the top, continuing to flow down the tree. What appear to be over one hundred snowflakes are sprinkled all over the tree. It looks like a winter wonderland.

"The tree is magnificent." I remark to Grace. We both pause to look at its beauty. Holding my hands near the fireplace, I warm them. The weather outside is not exactly cold but there is a damp chill in the air.

"It is, isn't it? Kate did a spectacular job with it."

I smile and agree with Grace; although I am sure my friend had a good deal of help with the act of decorating it. There is no way Kate climbed on a ladder to decorate this entire tree by herself. Truth be known she more than likely chose the decorations and helped to hang only a few of them.

In the kitchen Mrs. Kavanagh, Mia and Ms. Callson are busily working around the expansive granite topped island to finish the Thanksgiving feast. Mia is over course taking care of the desserts while the other two ladies tend to the side dishes.

"Ana!" Kate squeals standing from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. Place cards and calligraphy pens are scattered on the table.

She envelopes me in a hug and when she pulls back I cup her little rounded belly with my hands. Kate is five months pregnant and I swear she is the most adorable pregnant woman I have ever seen. Even in her maternity skinny jeans paired with a blush pink cable knit sweater, she looks cute. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her cheeks are rosy and she is the portrait of happiness. For a fleeting second, a pang of jealousy flicks through me but I cast it aside. Kate was so worried for me and scared to tell me the news when she was first pregnant. Not wanting to hurt my feelings because of the miscarriage, she withheld her wonderful news at first. When she finally did tell me I was just as happy for her as I am now. My heart still hurts though when I think of what could have been. Soon Anastasia, I tell myself. Christian and I will have our second miracle soon.

"You look amazing Kate," I gush over her. "How is my little niece or nephew doing?" I rub her belly and feel a tiny little kick.

Kate looks around mischievously and once she sees that no one is watching or listening to us she lowers her voice to a whisper. "_She_ is doing perfect, moving around all the time."

I gasp quietly and cover my mouth in shock. "She?" I mouth the word to her silently. Kate nods her head, stifling a squeal. "I am so happy for you." I grab her in another hug. My best friend is going to have a baby girl.

"We haven't told the family yet. We are telling them at dinner today." She holds up a finger to her lips, signaling for me to keep her news a secret. I make a motion as though I am zipping my lips and throwing away the key. We smile conspiratorially and sit together at the table. Kate shows me how she is making the place cards and I begin helping her to finish the task faster.

"Tum Lelot, see Mommy." Teddy pulls his Uncle Elliot in to the kitchen by his right hand. Like the good uncle he is Elliot goes right along with the demands of my bossy little boy. So bossy, so much like his father.

"Are you telling your Uncle Elliot what to do?" I fake scold Teddy by placing my hands on my hips.

"Lelliot, Ana." Elliot corrects me. "Or at least that is what your husband has decided my nephew should call me."

"Lelot!" Teddy beams at his uncle.

"Although Ted does not appear to have the word Lelliot down cold yet, but you're getting there aren't you buddy?" Elliot turns his attention to my little boy and ruffles his curls.

"Mommy nack?" Ted asks me, ignoring Elliot's comment about his pronunciation of Lelliot.

"No snack baby boy. We are ready to eat. Go tell Daddy it is time for turkey."

At that Teddy releases Elliot's hand and bursts out of the room running to go in search of Christian. "I'd better go catch him before he reaches the stairs." Elliot says then turns to go after Ted.

Seated around the table, much like last year, with the exception of the fact that we are at Kate's home and not mine and we are missing my parents, we all begin saying what we are thankful for.

Grace and Carrick go first, clasping hands with one another they gaze out on the sight that is their children, daughters-in-law, son-in-law, grandson and Kate's parents. "Grace and I are thankful for another year spent with our family." Carrick says and kisses his wife's hand.

Kate's parents go next. "We are thankful for our son, our daughter-in-law, our daughter, our son-in-law and for our new grandbaby. We cannot wait to meet him or her."

Kate and I trade knowing glances. Christian catches my eye and smiles slyly, he knows that Kate and I are up to something.

"I am thankful for my beautiful wife Mia," Ethan begins. I watch Mia, hanging on to every word he says. "I am so proud of her for opening her very own bakery in downtown Seattle. I know you are going to be a hit baby." They lean in and kiss each other chastely on the lips.

"And I am thankful for you Ethan. Thank you for believing in me." Mia whispers the last part to him.

I glance up at Christian and see his lips set in a firm thin line. I pinch his leg and give him a chastising look. To him I think Mia will always be a little girl, his little sister, and he cannot see her as anything else. Especially not as a grown married woman. I cringe at how he will react should Mia and Ethan ever decide to have a baby. He mouths the word, 'Ow…" and rubs his thigh. I know it did not hurt him at all though, he is just being theatrical.

Now it is Christian and I's turn. Christian takes my hand in his and for a moment I see the shimmering hint of tears in his eyes, I know what he is thinking of. I close my eyes and count to three, breathing in deeply, controlling my emotions. "I am thankful for my beautiful Ana, for everything we have gone through and experienced together. It only serves to make us stronger each day. I am thankful for our son. He is the purest light in our lives. I love you both."

"Ditto." I whisper to him and I let him kiss my lips. Breaking the kiss I turn to my little boy who is not so patiently waiting to eat his Thanksgiving dinner.

"What are you thankful for Teddy?" I ask him, only imagining what he is going to say.

"Lelot!" He says animatedly and the entire table breaks out in fits of laughter. Teddy grins, enjoying every bit of attention. My little comedian.

When the laughter dies down Elliot and Kate are the last ones to say what they are thankful for. Elliot clears his throat. "Kate and I are thankful for our family and for our beautiful home. We are thankful to be able to share it with you all. We are also thankful for the baby girl who will be gracing our lives in just four short months."

I hear Mrs. Kavanagh squeal with happiness and Grace gasps, her hand flying to her mouth. Her reaction is very much like mine was when Kate told me.

"Ava Grace will be her name." Kate beams and I see tears in Grace and Mrs. Kavanagh's eyes. Kate and Elliot are using their mother's first names to name their daughter. I could not be happier for them.

There is a blur of hugs and congratulations before Teddy interrupts the jubilation declaring he is indeed ready for a 'nack.' With Carrick's help, Elliot carves the turkey. Plates are passed around and filled with food. On this Thanksgiving, everyone's hearts are filled with a multitude of love and joy. In spite of any hardships or losses we endured this year, we do indeed have a great deal to be thankful for.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy this chapter ;) I threw in a lemon for you. Happy Thanksgiving!

The family room is filled with warmth, from the fire and family togetherness. Kate comes down the stairs, her arms overflowing with a multitude of pink and purple fabrics. All belonging to the many dresses she has already purchased for Ava.

"I started shopping the moment the doctor told us we were having a girl." She beams and holds up another dress for everyone to see. "Elliot picked this one out." The dress she is referring to is a long white cotton dress with dainty pink ballerina slippers embroidered all over it.

"You picked out pink ballet slippers?" Christian chides his older brother with a snicker. He raises an eyebrow at Elliot who takes the dress from Kate and holds it up himself.

"This is adorable little bro and my daughter is going to look absolutely adorable in it. You just wait…when you and Ana have a baby girl you are going to be putty in her little hands."

Elliot knows nothing about the miscarriage Christian and I endured. The only people in this room who know are Grace, Carrick and Kate. I catch Kate looking at me sympathetically and I smile at her, letting her know not to worry. "Ava is going to love the dress Elliot." I tell my brother-in-law and he grins with pride, laying his hand on Kate's belly. Elliot Grey settling down and having a family, Seattle's very own manwhore is doting over his unborn baby girl. I simply love it.

Kate finishes showing off the clothes and carries them back upstairs with Elliot's help. Teddy rubs his eyes and crawls in Christian's lap from where he has been playing on the floor with a few of his trucks that we brought along with us. It is past his naptime and I know he is tired. Christian kisses the top of our little boy's head and arranges him in his arms so that Ted is comfortable. He rocks his body in a slow motion, and Ted is asleep almost instantly. Even with the conversational noise around him and the sound of the football game on TV in the background, my little boy is able to sleep peacefully, and sleep he does.

Mrs. Kavanagh and Kate go to the kitchen, first asking everyone what they would like for dessert. When they return they have a tray full of individual slices of assorted pies and puddings. Ms. Callson follows behind them holding a tray with cups and a steaming pot of coffee. Everything is placed on the coffee table.

"I thought we could eat our dessert comfortably." Kate hands Mia her dessert plate and a cup of coffee.

Soon everyone is doting on Mia and how delectable each and every one of her desserts are. Taking a bite of my cranberry tart I have to agree with them. Mia is certainly talented at what she does. Her business will be taking off in no time.

"Teddy is going to be so sad he missed dessert." Mia observes, looking at her nephew still sleeping in his daddy's arms. "You must take some pumpkin pie home for him Ana."

"We will, I know he will want a big slice." I fill my fork with tart and offer it to Christian who is sitting beside me on the floor.

"Whipped cream with my taste please." He says. I hope I am the only one in the room who catches the naughty lilt to his voice.

Blushing I look down at my plate and run my fork through the dollop of cream, adding it to the cranberries and crust. I offer my fork to him again and keeping his eyes locked on mine he opens his mouth, accepting the dessert. I almost squirm at how slowly he licks the fork clean. My God, could he be any less inconspicuous?

Christian leans slightly towards me and brushes his lips across my ear. "The pie tastes divine with the whipped cream but I'm sure you would taste even better with it."

"Or you," I whisper back boldly. Christian takes an audible gasp of air and I know I have affected him.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Elliot makes a gagging noise.

"Give me a break Lelliot, you did not hear what I said."

"No but by the color of Ana's cheeks I am sure I can guess." He answers, pointing in my direction with his fork.

I hide my face against Christian's shoulder and laugh. Elliot always knows just how to tease and embarrass me. I think he makes it his life mission. If that is the case, he is very good at it.

Night is beginning to fall when we finally say our goodbyes and leave. Dutifully Sawyer and Roth follow closely behind us in the SUV until we arrive back at home. I hate knowing that they missed the holiday with their families because they had to work but Christian ensured me that they did not mind. Often the idea of having security follow us still bothers me but there have been times in the past when it was necessary and the future is always unpredictable.

"I will go tuck him in bed." Christian lifts our sleeping boy from his car seat and follows behind me to the front door. I slip the key in the lock and turn it quietly.

"I'll help you."

"I've got him baby, you go take a shower." He kisses me and runs a thumb over my bottom lip. "I will be in soon Mrs. Grey." He winks and I catch the hidden meaning behind his words.

My belly flip-flops and all of my blood rushes below my waist. My husband wants to play and I am all too happy to oblige.

I take Ted's bag and my purse from Sawyer and bid he and Roth both good night before closing the door and locking it. Christian is already upstairs with Ted. An idea pops in to my head and I go to the kitchen in search of the whipped cream. Opening the refrigerator, I immediately find it and dash up the stairs, determined to get back to our bedroom before Christian does.

**ONCE IN OUR ROOM, **I divest myself of my clothing and rummage through the top drawer of my bureau. Finding my black satin and lace chemise, thong and silk stockings. I slip on the thong before going in the bathroom to finish assembling the ensemble. In front of the mirror, I turn from side to side, admiring my work. I have pulled my hair up in a tight ponytail, a few escaped tendrils frame my face. My chemise has two solid panels of satin on each side, the lace front shows my pale skin and frames my breasts perfectly; two satin ribbons lace up the front in a crisscross pattern, making a perfect bow at the top. I pull out my vanity chair and point my toes to glide on my stockings, attaching the lace tops to the garter belt. I step in the closet and retrieve my black Christian Louboutins when something catches my eye…Christian's gray tie. I snatch it off the hanger and take it with me.

I am standing in the middle of our bedroom when Christian comes in. My feet are planted firmly on the wooden floor; my legs spread about two feet apart. I feel commanding. I feel dominant and I love it. I watch silently, barely aware if I am even breathing as he takes in the view before him. His eyes turn dark and hungry, sweeping over my frame from head to toe. When they dart to the can of whipped cream on the top of the bureau, a wicked smile spreads across his face.

"You want to play Mrs. Grey?" He asks, his voice melting like chocolate over me, and he hasn't even touched me yet. He closes the door and moves toward me.

"I do Mr. Grey." I answer, adding an infliction of courage to my voice. I square my shoulders and raise my chin subtly at a sharp angle. The next words I utter stop him dead in his tracks. "But I want you to address me as Mistress."

"Ana…how do you?" He almost stutters out his question.

I smirk at him, "Google Mr. Grey. I looked it up."

I give him a moment to digest my words and what I want to do. He regards me carefully, giving his next decision a great deal of thought. I feel like I am holding my breath, waiting for the outcome. This situation could go either north or south. We have never played like this before. Christian is always the Dominant and I am the Submissive. I have never taken on the role of Domme before thus putting him in the role of Submissive.

Sensing his inner struggle, I speak further, asking him the question he asks me. "Do you trust me?"

His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows hard. "I do. I just don't know if I can…"

I extend the hand holding his gray tie in front of me, showing him what I have. "I want to tie your hands up with this."

"Okay." He answers.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Mistress." His gray gaze locks to my blue and I feel my knees go weak.

"Undress."

Slowly as though he is trying to torture me Christian removes his clothes. First, his cable knit sweater and undershirt. Then he bends to remove his socks. When each of his feet are bare I step forward to stand in front of him. "Let me." I grasp his belt and run my hands over the bulge in his jeans. He takes hisses out a long breath. He is hard and I want to feel him. I want him on me and in me.

With greedy hands, I unbuckle his belt and slide his boxers and jeans down in one swift motion. Not touching him, I drink in his nakedness with my eyes. His taut muscles creating perfect planes of masculinity, lining his frame, he is mine and I love him.

"Lie on the bed." I murmur, my mouth has gone dry and I can hardly formulate my words.

Christian lies on the bed and I straddle him. With my hands, I move his above his head and bind them loosely with his gray tie. The same gray tie, which he has bound me with so many times.

"Is this okay?" I ask him earnestly. I want to know if it is not.

"Yes, Mistress." I feel my body become instantly wet.

Resisting the urge to take him now I climb off the bed and reach for the can of whipped cream. I slip off my shoes before rejoining him.

"What are you going to do Anastasia?" He half smiles and my heart lightens, he is enjoying our game. This knowledge gives me a renewed boost of confidence.

Starting at the tip of his toes, I begin drawing a straight white line with the cream. First up his right leg then up his left, I look up at his face to see him biting his bottom lip, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Does it tickle?" I ask him and cannot resist cracking a smile myself.

"Yes, Mistress."

With my loose sketch of whipped cream finished I begin lapping it up. At an achingly slow pace, I move my tongue in soft strokes, up each leg. I give special attention to the sensitive skin around his erection, making sure not a drop is left before running my tongue around his pectorals and nipples. His skin is soft and warm, sweet from the cream and he tastes delectable.

"My favorite dessert." I purr, skimming my fingers over his erection. He is firm in my hands and I kiss his lips quickly, letting him taste the sugary sweetness on my tongue.

"Fuck," he groans and flexes his wrists. "I want to touch you so badly." He pants, watching me, anticipating my next move.

"Not yet Mr. Grey." I admonish and slip back down his body to take him in my mouth. His body jerks in response and I take all of him in until I can feel the head of his erection hitting the back of my throat.

A raspy guttural groan escapes from deep in his throat and it urges me on. I glide my tongue up and over him, tracing every sinew and ridge. "I'm going to come!" He shouts gruffly and I remove my mouth at once. As I rise my head I reach up and pull one of the ends of the tie, freeing his hands.

Christian wastes no time once his hands are no longer bound together. He sits up so that we are nose to nose. "Now you are mine Mrs. Grey." He commands, slipping his hands around my neck. His fingers trace my skin loosely, trailing down past my neck. I feel my breasts swell in response to his touch and he pinches each of my nipples harshly causing me to cry out.

"That's it baby, let me hear you." His hands move to grip my panties and in an abrupt movement, he rips them, exposing my wet and wanting sex. Immediately he is inside of me, stretching and filling me to the hilt.

"Does this feel good Anastasia?" He groans and moves me up and down over his length with determination.

"Yes Sir," I gasp out.

He shifts suddenly so that I am lying on the bed beneath him and he is over me, still buried deep inside of me.

"Fuck baby, you are so hot."

"Fuck me Christian." I demand and he answers my request, pounding on and on. Refusing to stop until we are both spent. Satisfied and sated in each other's arms.

THE END...


End file.
